


Reminiscent

by andimatsuoka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andimatsuoka/pseuds/andimatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, a part of Levi still exists in Eren's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am redoing my first story for this website, Archive of Our Own.  
> This is about Eren x Levi, my OTP in Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Thanks to my friend, Aki, who gave me writing advices.  
> Hopefully, this will work right now, I'm going to follow Aki's advices
> 
> Enjoy! ^^
> 
> \- 
> 
> I will continue this story with chapters :)  
> Gonna rest for a while

"You still can't get enough of that piece, huh?"

I asked Levi.

"It's my favourite."

"What's the title again?"

"Kiss the Rain, the title always reminds me of you."

Levi continued to play the piano, he seems to enjoy and he looks so calm while playing it, I'm really happy to see him like this.

Even if he seems to be a scary man, in front of me, he looks like a very charming and calming person, unless, of course, if he's mad.

The piano was beside the window, where the sun will shine upon Levi while playing the piano, he looks like an angel. 

The piece he's playing right now, he always tells me that it reminds him of me, now I've figured out why.

I proposed to him in the rain.

* * *

Back when I was a kid, I entered music classes because of my mother who really wants me to be a musician. 

I'm always too lazy to enter the classes and my mom will always force me to go. 

I'm still scared of my mother that time, of course, and one main reason is my instructor's very strict when it comes to music.

I saw this kid, he always seemed joyful to play the piano and our instructor liked him so much.

"You should enjoy music, feel it! Don't just play an instrument if you are not passionate with music! Again!"

He always tells me. Irritating, because each and everyday, I always get that sermon, so I decided to ask the  _piano kid_.

"Excuse me"

"Yes?"

He looked at me, with a smile. 

"...I want...to ask you something" 

"Sure, What is it?"

"Sir Keith always gives me sermons about how I don't look like I enjoy the music"

He laughed, I was confused. Is there something funny with what I said? Of course, I didn't get it, but he then explained

"You don't need to ask me about this, if you are passionate on what you are doing, continue it"

"But I am passionate"

"You have to feel the music you are playing, enjoy it" 

I still don't get it, how am I suppose to do that? He explained by playing the piano. I noticed that, his fingers are like dancing ladies, pressing on the keys and make beautiful sounds. Even if he closes his eyes, he could still play the piano.

"Did you get what I mean now?" 

"I Guess? I'll try..."

 I sat down, letting out a deep breath. Hopefully, I won't make myself look like a fool again. I tried to copy his fingers, feeling the keys, and hearing the sounds. I've never felt this way before, this is such an experience.

Before going home from classes, I asked for his name

"Levi, call me Levi" 

"I'm Eren"

We shook hands and left.

We established our new friendship.

Turns out that we are both studying in the same school, until we were in middle school and high school.

We both joined competitions and won, supporting each other by practicing in my house and his. 

We also both volunteered to play for graduations, playing in the recitals, and of course, some stuff that normal teenagers do.

Unfortunately, Spring Break, something tragic happened to Levi's parents, they died in a car crash.

After that accident, Levi is not the same anymore. A quiet, serious faced, scary person. It feels like he's very hard to approach, but that didn't stop me to talk to him, he's still my best friend.

"Levi..."

He didn't answer, still quietly playing the piano inside the music classroom.

"I'm...Happy that you still want to play the piano!"

The day ended, me watching over Levi playing different songs on piano. It's so calming, but why, why is my heart beating so fast and why am I staring at him?

Later, I found out, I fell in love with this person.

 


End file.
